I Like Shy People
by Titanium Winter
Summary: Want some vanilla ice cream with soy sauce and onion? It tastes like the color orange in June. My tutor tried it! But he made a funny face. Ishida's tutoring me until I get a passing grade in art class. He's so weird sometimes, but he's just like me.


**Hey, I you clicked on this story, _thank you soooo much_! I really appreciate it. **

**I don't really have anything else to say so... here's Orihime. And her cute but annoying daydreams about Ichigo. Eh.**

* * *

><p>"Inoue-san," a voice called. It was the deep, attractive, confident voice that I could recognize at any hour.<p>

"Yes..?" I answered meekly, continuing to focus my gaze on the paper in front of me. Even with my head down, my heart jumped.

Ichigo's shadow cast over the papers. "Orihime!" he snapped.

I lifted my head.

He looked slightly irritated, which is nothing new. I couldn't help but wonder, however, if I was the reason for his frustration.

There was no time to wonder anything – the moment I looked up, his hand was grasping my lower arm, dragging me.

If only his firm grip was in my hand…

While running alongside of – that's a lie *ahem!* - _behind_ Ichigo's heels, Rukia dashed towards us. Ichigo's death grip on my forearm lost nearly all of its strength the moment Rukia entered our sight.

Yes, my dear reader, this was a normal day. Literally ten seconds ago I was sitting at my desk, diligently studying inequalities. Ichigo came in, therefore I am now being dragged by someone who runs way too fast for me to even attempt to pace (even though I'm attempting to approach his speed anyway).

Why did Ichigo's grip loosen when Rukia appeared?

Hmm.

And so, as you can see, I am now running with these two silently. That gives me plenty of time to ponder about Rukia and my one true love Ichigo dear. And the oral report that Mr. Cui-

Whoa.

I smell blood. That's never a good sign.

I should tell someone. They likely won't notice blood 'till they_ see_ blood.

"I-i-ichi-g-g-go..." I stammered breathlessly. Hey! Don't judge! It's hard to speak to the love of your life when you're running what seems a _thousand_ miles per hour!

"I… I s-smell blo-o-odd…" I forced out.

God, we were running fast!

He turned his head foreword again and began staring intently ahead. His mouth straightened into a thin line.

"I know."

He set his jaw.

"That's why you're here," he stated grimly.

I felt my eyes widen. Was it Chad? Uryu? Tatsuki? Wait, no. Tatsuki was in class.

And then I saw it. Given the fact that I can smell blood and tears, the scent was so strong that it nearly knocked me out.

Blood only.

But enough.

"Wah!" someone yelped. Oh! That was me! Ugh. I automatically cursed myself for sounding so squeaky and ditzy.

I stumbled against the scent. Once my body adjusted, I kept going. There was a large, blood-covered mound of grass and shredded clothing. It resembled… erm… I squinted as I ran closer. It resembled…

Oh no!

"Chad!" I screamed. The mound of blood, grass, and Hawaiian shirt moved slightly.

Almost there…

Damn it! I haven't been here thirty seconds and a tear slips down my face.

A screeching halt became absolutely necessary. So, hence the explanation, I came to a screeching halt.

"No!" Not Chad…

We were all circled around him. Uryu was kneeled next to him.

How did Uryu get here? Was he running with us? I remember Ichigo running with me. And Rukia. Uryu has always been in the background.

I felt three more tears dampen my face and wiped them off with the back of my hand.

"How did this happen?" I demanded. My voice was quivering, making the words I spat more weak than authoritave.

"It's a long story," Ichigo ground out. I whipped my head up to look at the entire group. The were all positioned the same way, every person's line of sight dug into Chad's body

Rukia felt my gaze and looked up.

"Are we just gonna stand around here? Or are we gonna fix Sado up?" she asked firmly, standing back up on her feet and planting her hands on her hips.

"FIX HIM UP?" I screeched, "DID ANYONE CALL URAHARA? WE'RE GONNA NEED A TON OF HELP TO GET HIM IN WALKING CONTIDION!"

I was hysterical. And crying, of course. "How are we even gonna heal him enough for it to be safe enough to move his body?" I sobbed miserably, "With his massive blood loss – he might be dead in the next minute!"

I scanned their faces through my heavily flowing tears.

The all looked at me funny. Ichigo's mouth was tilted into a lop-sided grin.

"WHAT THE HELL, ICHIGO!" I screamed, "HOW CAN YOU SMILE LIKE THAT?"

The half grin stayed remained on his face as he raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Um…" Uryu broke in softly. His voice was low. He made eye contact with me hesitantly.

"Why don't you summon Shonou and Ayame and heal Chad now…" he suggested.

Wow, he knew their names! And their powers! This guy was awesome!

I felt my cheeks and ears burn up. This was one of the most embarrassing moments I've caused my self in quite a while.

I forgot… I could've just healed Chad.

* * *

><p><strong>So, did I do good? Do you like it so far? Is there a part that really sucked?<strong>

**Review, please! I'm not gonna threaten you or anything to force reviews out of you, I'm just gonna ask politely and leave it at that.**

**Thanks for reading! Really, I appreciate it. This is my first story here, so I'm kinda worried. Hope you enjoied! :D**


End file.
